A gas turbine engine usually includes a hot section, i.e., a turbine section which includes at least one rotor stage, for example, having a plurality of shroud segments disposed circumferentially one adjacent to another to form a shroud ring surrounding a turbine rotor, and at least one stator vane stage disposed immediately downstream and/or upstream of the rotor stage, formed with outer and inner shrouds and a plurality of radial stator vanes extending therebetween. Being exposed to very hot gases, the rotor stage and the stator vane stage need to be cooled. Hereintofore, efforts have been made in various approaches for development of adequate cooling arrangements. Therefore, gas turbine engine designers have been continuously seeking improved configurations of turbine shroud segments which are not only adapted for adequate cooling arrangement of a turbine shroud assembly but also provide improved mechanical properties thereof, as well as convenience of manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide improved turbine shroud segments adapted for adequate cooling arrangement of a turbine shroud assembly.